fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Orbital Assault
Kirby: Orbital Assault is a fan-made Kirby game created by Cobensword22. It introduces 10 new Copy Abilities and 30 returning ones, resulting in 40 copy abilities overall. It also features 4 characters in Story Mode (Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Magolor, and a new hero named Azure), who are trying to stop the evil Marioness, an evil marionette puppeteer, from taking over Planet Popstar after she tears it into several pieces. New modes added to the game include King Dedede's Dazzle Dash, where the gluttonous monarch must rescue Kirby after he is taken by Dark Matter. Players would run through stages from the main story mode, as well as stages from Super Star/Ultra, Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot. The final Boss is a hypnotized Kirby, as well as Kirby's Shadow. He also must collect Dazzle Diamonds in each stage to open bonus levels and unlock secrets in the Gallery mode. Another new Mode is Meta Knightmare EXZ. This would be the same as Meta Knightmare, but with stages from Orbital Assault's story mode. It would also feature Dark Meta Knight as the final boss. The Arena and the True Arena return with new bosses, as well as a new Mode called Kirby Arena Brawlers. In this mode, Kirby must face legions of enemies to win the Golden Star Award at Meta Knight's Brawl Faire. Main Story In the intro cutscene, Kirby is laying on his bed taking a nice nap. King Dedede and the Waddle Dees are having lunch at the castle, and Meta Knight is flying the Halberd. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored vortex opens in the sky, showing a blue streak of light falling to the ground, as well as a floating puppeteer's tent hovering over the castle. The Halberd attempts to stop it, but a bright flash of light causes the Halberd, Castle Dedede, Kirby's House and the entirety of Dream Land to be ripped apart. Kirby awakens and sees his house in midair. At the back he sees a Poppy Bros.-like being wearing a wizard's hat and carrying a wand. He awakens and introduces himself as Azure, a being who came to Popstar to save it from the Marioness, an evil, female marionette puppeteer who had stolen the Shadow Crystal and the Shatter Beam from his starship, the Blue Comet. He joins Kirby on his new quest - to put Dream Land back together. With help from Magolor, whose theme park for Kirby was destroyed along with the planet, and Bandana Dee, who is hoping to fix the damage from Marioness, the quartet travel along the cosmic road made by Azure's wand to their first location: Melon Meadows, a happy green area with flowery hills, lush forests and a cavern system. After defeating Whispy Woods in Melon Meadows' Boss Stage, the star path leads them to Apple Agate, a land build out of caves, mountains, cliffs, and an old castle. There, the group finds that Dedede is possessed by Marioness' forces, and becomes Puppet Masked Dedede, a mind-controlled version of his Maksed Dedede persona. The group defeats him, returning him to his senses, and move forward on the star path once more. Their next stop is Radish Rapids, a land made of oceans, beaches, tropical islands, and coral reefs, the group pursues Marioness, who transforms Kirby's friend Kine into Kirahna, a massive sunfish-pirahna hybrid. Kirahna is beaten and returned to normal. Kirby's team presses onward, while Marioness watches them in frustration, quickly changing her tone to evil glee when she remembers she has the power of the Shadow Crystal, which caused her to turn evil in the first place. After freeing Kine, the team ventures towards Iron Icing, a steampunk region where the Halberd is floting around. The battleship is inaccessible from the starting stage, so Kirby and Co. have to traverse the city to find a way up. After flying Kirby's upgraded Starship, they catch up to and infiltrate the airship, sabotaging the main cannons and the weapons area. The group makes their way to the bridge, where Meta Knight, who is possessed by Marioness' forces, engages them in battle. The quartet prevails, and travel to their fifth area... That area is Olive Octave, a frozen, musical area under which lies a maze of ice caverns. Here, Marioness has frozen Susie, Taranza, Marx, the Jambastion Mages, and Galacta Knight in ice filled with Marioness' dark power, corrupting them. The group has to beat them in order to free them. After they are freed, they each give Kirby's crew a piece of the ice key that gives access to the boss arena. The boss of this area is Chillibus, a massive Chilly wearing a Master Crown-esque headpiece. The four friends afterwards travel to Nougat Nimbus, a city in the clouds where all sorts of winged enemies roost. During their travels there, they will have to utilize the Starship to chase down the moving tower where the boss resides. However, there are four switch stages that must be completed to activate the tower and fly to it. The boss is the Grand Doomer, who has been brainwashed by Marioness and who must be freed. He retains his moveset from Return to Dreamland. After he is defeated, the group heads towards... Eclair Enchantment, a mysterious, circus-esque castle where Marioness has set up her base of operations. The heroes must fight legions of enemies in order to reach her. However, they are denied entry and must sneak in via a secret passage that leads into the throne room. Inside, they confront Marioness, who attacks, using shadowy clones of the previous bosses to attack them. The team prevails, and Marioness collapses onto the ground. However, the Shadow Crystal, which looks like the crystal from Kirby 64 except black with a purple haze and a red eyball, suddenly appears. It annouces it's plans to destroy Popstar himself, and reverses the Shatter Beam's damage on the planet, restoring Popstar to it's former glory. However, it then sends shadowy tendrils out that wrap around the planet, slowly draining the life of the planet. The Shadow Crystal then fuses itself with Marioness, so as to give it's power a host body, transforming her into Dark Marioness. She flees to Spicy Star, a massive lava-covered planet. Kirby's team pursues, fending off the fiery locals and stopping Dark Marioness at the top of the highest peak. Dark Marioness, however, completley falls under the power of the Shadow Crystal, who then summons a vortex that warps them all to the final battleground: Shadow Soul, the world that the Crystal called home. While falling into the realm, the Warp Star allows Kirby and his friends to become their Ultra Star forms, and the friends they freed fly in on the Halberd and the Lor Starcutter to help. When they finally reach the interior of Shadow Soul, they face off against Dark Marioness again, causing her to be transformed by the power of the Shadow Crystal. She becomes a hideous, shadowy monstrosity, Dark Void. The group prevails, but the Shadow Crystal intends on ending it's own existance in a supernova-sized explosion within Shadow Soul, which would then devolve into a black hole that would swallow up Popstar. Kirby and friends watch in terror as the Crystal begins to gather power for the end, but they manage to escape the crumbling world in the Starship. After escaping, they close the vortex leading to Shadow Soul, which negates the explosion, causing the end of the Shadow Crystal. The group returns to Popstar, telling all of their friends the good news. Azure tells Kirby and the rest that he believes Marioness is still out there, and he wishes to find her. As Kirby's friends and Azure wave goodbye, Kirby gives a happy hug to Azure. His ship flies away, and Kirby, exhausted from his adventure, takes a nap beneath a tree with Bandana Dee, Magolor, Dedede and Meta Knight... Warriors in the Void A few weeks after the main story's events, Kirby is enjoying a picnic with Dedede, Magolor, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee. However, Azure flies in, causing the picnic stuff to fly away, much to Dedede's annoyance. Azure then tells Kirby that a dimensional rift has opened on Spicy Star, in the very same spot where they fought the Shadow Crystal. Kirby, Magolor, and Bandana Dee fly on the Blue Comet towards the lava-covered world, while Dedede and Meta Knight stay behind to keep watch. After they find the rift, they nare sucked into it, ending up in a realm outside of all dimensions: the Void. The group must fight their way through a horde of shadowy, powerful clones of the bosses from Story Mode, as well as villains from the past, to reach the Center of the Void. Once there, the group encounters Void Azure, a shadowy, evil clone of Azure wielding powerful, forbidden magic. After defeating him, he reveals his true form: Dark Esssence, the spirit that was trapped inside the Shadow Crystal by the Halcandrans eons ago. He attacks the team, but is defeated. However, he then summons the lingering spirit of Marioness to form a being similar to Dark Meta Knight: Dark Sentinel. He engages the team, is defeated again, and disintegrates into black dust. He reforms into an alternate form of Dark Void: Darkness, the Core of Annihilation. He battles the heroes, but is defeated once and for all. He releases Marioness, who returns to normal, and is banished into nothingness. The group returns to Popstar and Marioness and Azure fly off back to their homeworld. Playable Characters Story Mode Levels Copy Abilities TBA Gamemodes Story Mode The default story mode. See above for main story. The boss list is as follows: 1. Guardian of the Forest ~ Whispy Woods 2. Hypnotized King ~ Puppet Masked Dedede 3. Aquatic Beast ~ Kirahna 4. Possessed Swordsman ~ Puppet Meta Knight 5. Icy Conquerer ~ Chillibus 6. Enemy of Another Dimension ~ Puppet Grand Doomer 7. Evil Puppeteer ~ Marioness 8. Ringleader of Darkness ~ Dark Marioness 9. Maiden of Villainy ~ Dark Marioness (2) 10. Creature of Shadow ~ Dark Void The Arena A fight against all the bosses from the main story. The TRUE Arena This mode adds in three bonus boss fights alongside EX forms of the story bosses. Two bosses are from Dedede's Dazzle Dash, while the final boss is from Meta Knightmare EXZ. The boss list is as follows: 1. Vengeful Forest Guardian ~ Whispy Woods EX 2. Royal Bringer of Pain ~ King Dedede EX 3. Vicious Aquatic Menace ~ Kirahna EX 4. Guardian of Evil ~ Meta Knight EX 5. Frozen Overlord ~ Chillibus EX 6. Trans-dimensional Adversary ~ Grand Doomer EX 7. Mini-Boss Mashup EX 8. Puppeteer of Madness ~ Marioness EX 9. Entropy Personified ~ Dark Marioness EX 0. Being of Emptiness ~ Marioness Soul 11. Hero's Shade ~ Kirby's Shadow 12. Essence of Zero ~ Dark Matter 13. Reverse Swordsman ~ Dark Meta Knight Warriors in the Void This is essentially an even more difficult version of the Arena. It takes the bosses of the Arena and turns them into Void versions of themeselves, as well as bringing back several bosses from the past. The boss list is as follows: 1. Shadowy Flora of Doom ~ Void Woods 2. King of Darkness ~ Void Dedede 3. Vicious Dark Carnivore ~ Void Kirahna 4. Dark Swordsman ~ Void Knight 5. Corrupt Frost Entity ~ Void Chillibus 6. Corrupt Being from Another Dimension ~ Void Doomer 7. Mini-Boss Mashup (Void Edition) 8. Copied Celestial Jester ~ Void Marx 9. Duplicate Monarch ~ Void Sectonia 10. Cloned CEO ~ Void Haltmann 11. Reborn Jambandra Leader ~ Hyness Returns 12. Familiar Incarnate ~ Void Marioness 13. Warrior of Time and Space ~ Galacta Knight 14. Evil Duplicate ~ Void Azure 15. True Shadow ~ Dark Essence 16. Embodiment of Oblivion ~ Dark Sentinel 17. Core of Annihilation ~ Darkness Category:Kirby (series)